Redemption Multiplayer
thumb|300px|right|The main Multiplayer mode in RDR. Multiplayer in Red Dead Redemption consists of multiple game modes, and allows players to play cooperatively or competitively through an online connection. The multiplayer does not have a standard "game lobby" and instead starts out in Free Roam mode, with the entire map open for exploration, along with Hunting areas and Gang Hideouts for players to take advantage of. From there, players can establish player parties with other players, called Posses, or choose to participate in various game modes via an ingame menu or various entry points around the game world. In competitive game modes gameplay begins with either a mexican standoff in Free For All, with all the players beginning in a circle, or a team face-off, with all players in their respective team's line facing the other team. There will be a short countdown, then a firefight will commence, in which all the players will all start shooting at once. Most players will die right off, allowing the remaining players to find a choice location (such as a sniping spot) to fend off their attackers. Game Modes Currently, these are the confirmed game modes: *'Free Roam': Free Roam is the entry point into multiplayer where you are free to go nearly anywhere with up to 15 other players. This is also where you can pick your unique character in the Outfitter. Players are also able to to band together and form posses of up to 8 players. *'Shootout': The objective in a shootout is to kill as many other players as possible. The winning player is the one who reaches the score limit first or who has the highest score at the end of the time limit. There are both Free-For-All and Gang based versions of this mode. Capture the Bag: *'Gold Rush': The world is populated with a number of bags and chests and the objective is for each player to capture as many bags as possible. *'Hold Your Own': Each team has a bag which they have to guard from being stolen by the other team. *'Grab the Bag': Both teams go after one bag. Bags that are dropped may be picked up by other players. Players are capable of carrying two bags at one time, but carrying the bags will slow you down. A player or team wins by having the highest score at the end of the time limite, or by reaching the score limit before time runs out. Titles During the multiplayer game experience, whether in Free Roam or structured game modes, players will be able to earn titles corresponding to criteria met during play. This can be anything from a certain amount of experience accrued to completing certain actions and a number of times or in a specific way. Titles, once selected, will appear above the player's name on their in-game icon. Mounts In the multiplayer of Red Dead Redemption the player unlocks mounts to ride in Free Roam and some competitive matches. This table shows what rank all mounts are unlocked at, in all ranking modes. Weapons In multiplayer different weapons can be unlocked that you character will start 'fresh' with at the beginning of every Free Roam session. These unlocked weapons will not be awarded to your character upon entered a more conventional multiplayer experience such as Grab the Bag or Shootout. It is currently unclear whether weapons are unlocked by completing challenges or by simply gaining levels in multiplayer. Here are the weapons that are unlockable during the multiplayer and when and what level you unlock them at. 2 - Repeater Carbine 3 - Throwing knives 5 - Volcanic Pistol 8 - Winchester Repeater 9 - Schofield Revolver 11 - Pump Action Shotgun 13 - Springfield Rifle 15 - Dynamite 17 - Double Action Revolver 18 - Sawed Off Shotgun 20 - Rolling Block Rifle 22 - Fire Bottle 24 - Semi Auto Pistol 26 - Semi Auto Shotgun 28 - Carcano Rifle 32 - Henry Repeater 35 - High Power Pistol 37 - Side by Side Shotgun (Double Barrel) 40 - Bolt Action Rifle 43 - Evans Repeater 46 - LeMat Revolver 49 - Mauser Pistol 50 - Buffalo Rifle SOMEONE PLEASE, PLEASE ADD CATEGORY FOR THIS I DONT KNOW HOW Golden Guns They can be acquired by obtaining 100 head shots with a weapon on the online game modes after you have unlocked that gun. You are also only able to obtain them in an online game mode (Not Free Roam). They may be used in free roam and online game modes once acquired. You can check your status on the weapon by going to the journal -> weapons. They do not affect any stats of a gun online. Questionable if they are reset after entering legendary mode. You do not need the Amazon pre-order code to unlock Golden Guns online. Characters In multiplayer you can choose your character model in the Outfitter. There are 12 categories of characters, each based on characters taken from the single player game: *Miners #Earle Martin #Jarred Vaughan #Guy Percival #Tony Gallows #Quick Tom Candle #??? #??? #??? *Rebeldes #Aldredo Castaneda #Ramon Paradiso #Jaime Garcia #Cristoban Borracha #Jesus Eccheveria #??? #??? #??? *Dutch's Gang #Al Wolfscreed #Mala Yawetch #Hank Shiyani #Sanisuni Wagi #Kintan Tageyutsi #??? #??? #??? *Walton's Gang #Pat O'Flanagan #Benjamin Earl #Mac Backman #Knobby Tom Alwin #??? #??? #??? #??? *Cattle Rustlers #John Kelby #Ian Connors #Wayne Daniels #Michael Reese #??? #??? #??? #??? *American Army #Slick Nick Funtz #Tall Trees Ty #Gaptooth McGee #Big Bob Moorcock #??? #??? #??? #??? *Federales #Jose Falotico #Gustavo Andares #Cristo Francisco #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? *Lawmen #Seth LaValley #AJ Peart #Fred Everts #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? *Misc Women #Madam Herandez #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? *Misc Mexicans #Alajandro Cruz #Jefe Rocha #Roberto Gatos #Antonio Xavier #Esteban Morales #Juan Vargas #Jose Rodriguez #Billy Sanchez *Misc Criminals #Jason M. Bright #Garett Comstock #Dr. Lane Davies #Stuart B. Wilson III #Charley Bullock #Dirty Dan Pister #Nick Klein #Abraham Marsh *Legendary #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Downloadable Content Outlaws To The End: A downloadable set of 6 co-op missions that is to be released in June 2010, completely free of charge. Multiplayer Achievements There are several achievements that can only completed by participated in multiplayer game modes: *'Go Team!': Be on the winning team for four consecutive victories in any team based game in public match. *'Hit the Trail': Get from Blackwater to Escalera before sundown in a public Free Roam session. *'How the West Was Won': Reach the top rank for multiplayer experience. *'Most Wanted': Maintain a max wanted level for 10 minutes and escape alive in a public Free Roam session. *'Posse Up!': Create a posse and get the maximum number of members. *'Red Dead Rockstar': Kill a Rockstar or someone with this achievement in a public multiplayer match. *'Slow on the Draw': Get 10 assists in a single Hideout in a public Free Roam session *'The Quick and Everyone Else...': Be the top scoring player in any three consecutive FFA games in public matches Category:Gameplay Category:Golden Guns